The Dragons
The Dragons are an active tag team comprising of Billy Lee (also known as Bimmy Lee) and Jimmy Lee, the two playable characters in the Double Dragon series. Jimmy is the older brother and sprouts red gi, while Billy wears the blue one. They are the first tag-team exclusive wrestlers to appear in VGCW and both are members of the P.R.A.T.S. stable. They are former Co-Op Champions, having won the titles at the Challenge Tower event. In Double Dragon Billy and Jimmy Lee are brothers who learnt Martial Arts to defend the streets of their unnamed city from the evil forces of the Black Warriors. When Billy's girlfriend Marian was kidnapped by the Black Warriors in Double Dragon, they fought their forces to save her...and then fight each other to win her affections. In the sequel Double Dragon II: The Revenge however, she is murdered by the leader of the Black Warriors, leading Billy and Jimmy to go out and avenge her death, which they successfully do. After some crazy shenanigans involving a fortune teller then the Battletoads, the franchise went dormant for many years, until it was rebooted in 2012 with Double Dragon Neon. Oh, and there was a Double Dragon movie in the 90's too, but we never speak about that. In VGCW Season 6: Sign of the Heel After over a year of demand, Billy and Jimmy made their debut on December 3rd against The Saiyans. Despite their expertise in teamwork, The Saiyans proved they had more experience with Dragons when Nappa pinned Jimmy to give them the loss on their debut. The Dragons were later given a chance to redeem themselves in a match against the debuting Team Fortress 2 on Christmas Eve, but were again defeated, this time after The Pyro's testicular claw, leaving many in the crowd wondering about the future of the team. With some now accusing Billy and Jimmy as jobbers, they were chosen to fight the makeshift tag team of Ganondorf and Duke Nukem, who were feuding at the time, on January 14th. To the surprise of no one, Ganondorf betrayed his team mate, leaving Duke to fight both Dragons. Despite putting up a tremendous fight, it just wasn't possible for Duke to keep up with The Dragons number games, and with Guile nowhere in sight, they finally managed to pin the lone Nukem to pick up their first win in VGCW, but their image would ultimately be tainted, as the sheer amount of heart shown by Duke caused a massive shift in popularity, with nearly the entire chat showering The Dragons with boos for their dishonorable and cowardly performance. Two weeks later, the Dragons would be granted their first interview. Instead of accepting their advantage, or asking for a rematch, the Dragons promptly displayed logic more benefitting the insane mutants of the post-apocalypse their game series supposedly happens in, touting their win as an amazing achievement over Duke, who once beat three men by himself, and Ganon, one of the mightiest superstars of the VCGW that walked out before he actually got involved in the match. Whether the Dragons are playing stupid or actually are, forgiveness will not be granted to them any time soon. Season 7: All Talk, Some Results After hearing the opinion from the AVGN about their performance in recent weeks, Billy Lee decided to confront him on February 25th. After being declined a Tag Team title match from The Nerd, Billy Lee told him to keep an eye on them during their match tonight as a preview of what's coming his way. The Dragons faced The Practice later that night. Despite putting up more of a fight then the team had in recent weeks, a DDT6 to Jimmy Lee was enough to give The Dragons another loss. One month later on March 25th, The Dragons would fight another tag team in a slump, Shadaloo in an extreme rules match. The fight between M. Bison and Billy seemed even, where as Jimmy and Sagat was more in favor of Jimmy. That is until Sagat hit his Tiger Uppercut on Jimmy to get the pin while Bison had Billy in an ab stretch. Few weeks later, the duo joined P.R.A.T.S. after talking with Dan. Although they managed to beat two of the Ring Rangers in a brawl, they were busy celebrating and forgot the most important part of unmasking them. Adam Jensen decided to book the three against Practice and Air Man, with Air Man pinning Dan as result. When the Tag Team Tournament for #1 Contender rolled around on April 22nd, the Dragons put all their hard work and training into impressive results: Wario Ware Inc. and the Mystical Ninjas both defeated fair and square. Though they ultimately fell to the Saiyans in the final round, Jimmy and Bimmy had come a long way since "Double Jobbers". A successful backstage brawl (albeit one where they ended up screwing up an established plan) and a battle with the Disciplinary Committee at End Game 7 would allow the Dragons to close out Season 7 winners. Perhaps it even got them some girls. Season 8: Pretty Gangsta Myself With the purpose of P.R.A.T.S fulfilled, the Dragons would show up on May 27th to battle the DK Crew. The fight would ultimately come down to the better placed tag team partner, and that, sadly, would not come up in the Dragons' favor, as Diddy would pin Jimmy a second before Billy could break up the pin. While the Dragons lost the match, the fact that this loss actually prompted some boos instead of entirely jeers from the crowd shows that the era of the Dragons being regarded as losers has ended. Having been to the low depths, how high can the Dragons rise? During the Royal Rumble on 2014-07-01, the Dragons both had a chance to claim a title shot they may never get again. Surprisingly, they both got the shot at practically the same time, with Jimmy coming out right after Billy. Their theme music knew immediately what had to happen, and the two Dragons began to fight each other to their own theme music in what may be the most glorious moment of the rumble. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever, and the struggle did end quickly with Billy throwing Jimmy out of the ring. Jimmy hid in the bathroom next episode until Billy finally convinced him to come out for their match. Jimmy maintains, however, that Billy is still an asshole. Jimmy may have wished that he had stayed in that bathroom later on though, as their foes turned out to be Mecha Zangief and Robo Knuckles. Both brothers were able to knock Zangief around, but Knuckles was another story altogether, and the PRATS just couldn't keep up, with Jimmy taking the pin. After the match, the two robots began to attack the downed Dragons, with Wily and Eggman running in to join in the beating. When Dan's music began to play, the crowds hopes raised, until we saw Dan also getting attacked by ANOTHER robot...one who looked terrifyingly like Little Mac. The Dragons were examined next episode and were found to be in poor condition after their beating. Despite his fears, Billy's anus remained unfractured, but it is unknown how long it will be until we see the two in action again. As it would turn out, the Dragons would not take part in another tag team match for the rest of the season, much to the dismay of their fans. However, they played a vital role in helping their master defend the VGCW from the terror of Groose & His Gang of Bullies, which included their debut into single matches. With their bro as each other's manager, of course. After all, they gotta have each other's backs. Season 9: Roar of the Dragons With the arena protected, the Dragons renewed their goal to be the coolest champs to ever exist. In the opening of the Co-Op Contenders Tournament, they were given the daunting task of facing a new tag team: The Mavericks, featuring recently-turned heel Proto Man and the powerful Casual Champion Air Man. Unfazed by the new challengers, the brothers fought the robots at an evenly matched pace. Unfortunately, Air Man would catch Billy with an Air Shooter and Proto Man would sneak attack Jimmy as the finisher was landed. Jimmy could only watch his brother get pinned, putting an early end to their tournament run. Several weeks later, the dynamic duo took on Birds of Prey, another rising tag team. The teams traded blows, submission holds, and even cold tags in a brutal display of strength. Over time though, the Dragons would overwhelm the Birds of Prey with their experience, culminating in Jimmy making Captain Falcon tap out seconds before Ezio could interfere. The Dragons picked up a crucial victory and proved the superiority of dragons to birds in the process. Their next opponents would be against the Dark Lords, a team intended to strike fear in the hearts of their competitors. The only thing Billy and Jimmy were afraid of though, was falling asleep to their boring as heck intro. Once the match actually started, the Dragons proved teamwork beats raw strength any day of the week in a surprising display of dominance. Their teamwork was vastly superior to that of the Dark Lords, who looked out of sync the whole way through. Finally, Jimmy decided to be a nice guy and ended their misery with a Dragon Suplex, finishing one of the fastest tag matches in recent history. The very next week, it was revealed they would be take part in the next #1 Co-Op Contenders match. With the way they'd been playing and with Dan having won the Casual Championship, the Dragons were on the verge of ushering in the P.R.A.T.I.T.U.D.E. Era in VGCW... However, the pressure of being in a Contenders match after such a long time may have been too much for the brothers, and they choked against Barret & Flint. They weren't able to pull off the Saikyo moves that they usually showed, and they came up short. They apologised to Master Dan, who blamed himself. The brothers decided that was probably easier and blamed him too. To make up for their loss, they went up against Toejam & Earl and gained another victory, putting them back onto the path of earning a Contenders match once again. OYAJI, BITCH! This victory put them right back on track for the Co-op belts, but it wouldn't be an easy road. They would have to win two fights in the same episode to become the Champions. They started by curtain jerking against their old rivals, the Bullies. Though the Bullies seemed in control to start, the Dragons were able to stand strong and pull it back, winning the contendership. This put them up against the champions PK Chu during the main event. The brothers pulled out every last one of their techniques to win the belts, and PK Chu looked dead in the water. However, in the end it was superior teamwork that won the day. Though the Dragons were the stronger team, PK Chu were always ready to break up their pins while the Dragons weren't. In the end, the Dragons first ever Championship attempt ended in failure as PK Chu retained. Disheartened by their loss, the brothers expected Master Hibiki to be disappointed in them. On the contrary, Dan had watched as they defeated the Bullies and nearly brought down the champions all in the same night. He wasn't disappointed in them at all. He was proud of his students. He made a promise that the Dragons would be Co-op champions one day, just like he would be the Casual Champion once again at End Game. Dan knew that his students needed to see his conviction, and he fulfilled his side of the promise by reclaiming the Casual belt at End Game 9. Now with Season X approaching, the Dragons will be fully pumped up and ready to get back to being bad for your health. Dan's promise may come true yet. Season 10: Bad for Your Health Season 10 for the Dragons would start with them facing the team that kickstarted their rise into one of the more dominant tag teams in the league, Wario Ware Inc. in a back and forth match that saw the Dragons eventually take the lead, using their impressive tag team psychology to culminate in a win after a devastating Billyhammer on Waluigi got the Dragons the pin. Their great run would continue in the Season 10 #1 Co-Op Contenders Tournament, with the Dragons facing Wario Ware Inc. again in the first round of the tournament. After another great back and forth match, the Dragons won again, from a Dragon Suplex from Billy, delivered to Waluigi. Again. However, the Dragons would have a major obstacle in their way to the finals, in the form of a newly reformed Gerudo Skies. The Dragons managed to prevail after a long match, with each Lee brother saving the other from a potentially match ending Gerudo Valley Driver multiple times. After a long, punishing match, Billy snuck in a Billyhammer on Zangief to get the pin and the Dragons moved onto the final. The final match, against The Practice, would prove to be a tough one, with both teams suffering from their earlier matches in the night. However, both teams would put on a great show, using every last trick in their books against each other to try and pull off the win. With save after save, near fall after near fall, the finish of the match drew near, and in the end, it would the brothers teamwork that won the match, after a devastating double team got the Dragons the pin. At the Challenge Tower PPV, the Dragons claimed the belts after Jimmy pinned Break Man using the Dragon Suplex, while Air Man was being manhandled by Billy. The Prattitude era rises again, and who knows how high it will go this time? The Dragons, along with their master Dan, later entered the GM's office to discuss their first title defense. While waiting, Jimmy spotted the W.H.A.T.I.F. device and mistook it for a soda machine. Instead of dispensing a refreshing and delicious beverage, the machine tossed the P.R.A.T.S through the past and into the ring opposite three Robot Masters. The Dragons (+Dan) soundly defeated all three robots in a clean sweep, demonstrating that should another robot uprising occur, they would be more than capable of handling it. With the season coming to a close, The Dragons found out they'd be defending their co-op titles at Endgame X. They would be once again facing The Practice, and the doctors claimed that this time they would be taking the belts and showing everyone that The Dragons were frauds. Endgame X: Oyaji Bitch! As Endgame went underway, the two doctors approached Jimmy and Billy before the match to inform them of a last-minute rules change - the match was now a Tornado Tag match. Both teams entered the arena hungry for glory, but the Dragons were dominant and easily won, putting both doctors to the mat for a double pin. Later that night when Nightmare Gabe threatened to kill everyone in the Arena, The Dragons and Dan rushed out to try and stop him. Though deep down they knew they were outmatched, they swore they wouldn't let the VGCW fans down. However Dan would turn on his students, knocking both out with Prattitude Adjustments and kicking them from the ring before stating he wouldn't let them die. Later, while Jensen faced Gabe alone in the ring, The Dragons and Dan prayed along with the rest of the VCGW universe to end The Nightmare. Season 11: Fightin' is Useless! At Endgame X, Toejam and Earl were able to claim #1 Contendership for the Co-Op title. The title match was several shows away, so in order to build hype the Dragons would go 1v1 against the Funkatronians. This didn't go so well for the Dragons, Billy lost his match against Earl and then Jimmy lost against match with Toejam. It was not looking good for the champs but they were not going to go down so easily. When the time came to defend the belt, the Dragons were ready. Despite the extremely funky music being played during the match invigorating Toejam and Earl they put on an impressive show. Eventually it ended with Billy pinning Earl. After some time off following their victory the Dragon's next opponents were revealed as the Birds of Prey. Captain Falcon had been in a bit of a slump but his partner Ezio Auditore had put on some impressive matches this season, culminating with a triple threat match for the #1 Contendership where he put away both Nappa and Dante. This match would start to get personal when Ezio started hitting on Fujin, as Jimmy had somehow convinced himself that she was his girlfriend. The match happened at the Infinite Summer PPV event. Just like with Toejam and Earl, the Dragons managed to stop the large amount of momentum the Birds had gained. Jimmy pinned Ezio, with Falcon a mere fraction of a second from breaking it up. This earned the pair their third title defense. After some time off The Dragons got a text, their opponents at Endgame X1 were to be the new and undefeated Salvation Ops. The Ops promised "Salvation" from The Dragon's reign of terror, currently at 9 consecutive wins. But The Dragons were undaunted. During the match The Dragons remained in control. But their victory became assured when Solid Snake was for some reason unable to land his finisher. Using this opportunity, The Dragons handed the Ops a humiliating defeat. Billy pinned Adam, granting The Dragons their fourth defense and bring their streak up to 10 consecutive wins. Season 12: Will Success Spoil The Dragons? Tag-Team Record Gallery MY BRO JIMMY'S GOT MY BACK.jpg|One of hidden Sotetsuken techniques is to float in the air.